multiverso sg1, una cantante
by jer35mx
Summary: el comando sg hizo un trato con los aschen, los portales funcionan, una historia, disclaimers loscaracteres-razas menionadas no son mios, posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1

en el edificio elegido para el portal estelar una mujer sale de la superficie moviente, el portal de entrada es algún sitio dentro del planeta, ella recibe los saludos y, aún, las revisiones de la seguridad del lugar, ella observa el cielo *ah, el sol esta alto, no hay casi nubes*, baja la mirada y remira los alrededores, *como muchos, ponen el portal estelar en un techo*, sonríe, *viene en el catálogo, "puesto al aire libre, en los diferentes planetas de varios sistemas estelares para el paso de aliens ...", pero muchos son puestos así para revisión exterior de los llegados*, ella pregunta a los que la revisan "me puedo verificar un poco, me entiendes", el idioma es genérico, uno de cuatro lenguajes usados para el uso terrestre del portal, uno de los guardias le habla a su cuello de saco, *europeo*, escucha y solo asiente, ella no transporta en este viaje objetos, señala la pared ventanal, un guardia la acompaña guiándola, ella le sigue y ve su reflejo en la ventana, se empieza a mover la ropa, se desliza las manos, se mueve el cabello, mientras, observa los cinco guardias, el circulo de piedra del portal estelar y, a lo lejos, el resto de una gran ciudad visto desde un lugar alto, *esta tecnología de los aschen, se ha dispersado por cientos de ciudades, se narran historias de viajeros que se agripan o sufren de los oídos solo con el traspaso y minutos de visita, pero sirven*, ella continúa moviéndose el cabello, de repente se abre una puerta vidriera, el guardia voltea "¿señorita?, me sigue".

ella esta en la terraza donde ha llegado, pone cara de sorprendida ante la explicación, ella esperaba mantenerse en el planeta, lo que ha escuchado es que va a pasar a través de el portal estelar para hacer o realizar o presentarse en un espectáculo en otro sistema planetario *pero dentro de la galaxia, como si sirviera de consuelo*, dentro de los territorios liberados por la alianza jaffa-tauri-aschen-tokra a los goa'uld en representación de los humanos, le dicen que solo permanecerá ahí lo que el espectáculo y después regresara por el portal, uno de ellos se para y le señala el portal, ella voltea, escucha "el sistema de portales de los aschen se estableció como se ve y se indica en el manual de uso, pero los goa'uld" voltea y la mira "tenían unos modos de uso particulares para su forma de ser, bien, el portal ha donde llegará esta dispuesto de tal manera que saldrá de el parada en un angulo de noventa grados, como si en un escenario hubiera una puerta de donde sale de sorpresa", la persona voltea y camina hacia el portal, "para hacer ese paso la pasaremos en el mismo ángulo a través del horizonte del portal", ella ve que literalmente inclina la cabeza mientras dice eso, *teatralidad, bueno, entonces es cierto que hay portales que no son schen-tauri, errr, terrestres*; ella esta en la plataforma, oye el pequeño ruido de las ruedas girar y siente su cuerpo moverse, ve el horizonte acercarse y su cabeza pasa, emerge y su posición ahora es de pie, segundos de respiración, comienza a moverse y cantar.

una figura femenina emerge de el lago, un lago con unas construcciones de piedra gigantescas, a sus espaldas se ve un satélite de el planeta, que se ve bajo la luminosidad de su estrella, la figura femenina llega a la orilla donde se inclina y recoge su toalla y escucha el bullicio de las actividades de paseo de su grupo de paseo, a su lado rebota una pelota de playa que solo ve pasar, ella se voltea a ver la pelota que llega al agua, un humano pasa corriendo a su lado y le toca la cintura al pasar sobre el bikini, *un humano, bueno los aschen solo caminan, los tok'ra nos ven desde posiciones estratégicas*, ella voltea hacia el satélite natural de el planeta mientras se pasa la toalla por su cuello y pechos estos cubiertos por un ligero top y ve que no es la luna llena de cráteres de los tauri-terrestres sino que tiene colores verde azulados, en vuelo ve por el rabillo del ojo una nave alkesh que vigila la zona turística, ella suspira aire caliente y oye "ven a jugar" de el humano que pasa a su lado, ella sonríe tiende la toalla y se acuesta sobre ella; de noche las edificaciones de piedra se llenan de luces y ella sale y ve las mesas y los invitados, ve en la obscuridad del cielo el satélite, una gran pelota de colores azul y verde brillantes con nubosidades blancas, comienza la música de su canción y ella comienza a circular entre las mesas cantando.

ella esta en la tercer canción, no se da cuenta de el cambio que ha dado de aquella reunión donde se sorprendió de que la invitaran a un planeta lejano, ahora canta y solo siente como una sensación diferente, una sensación en la piel, pero hace un tiempo que no se siente diferente en diferentes partes con diferentes razas y eso es bueno; ella esta en un planeta que abandonaron hace mucho la raza de los antiguos, como lo atestigua su arquitectura, pero también es planeta reconquistado o liberado a los goa'uld y se ven adaptaciones y tecnologías de ellos en muchas partes, en un lugar del salón hay un circulo, no son muchos los que lo toman en consideración cuando caminan aunque cuando les cuentan que los sirvientes tiene indicado no pasar encima les dice algo, en medio de una canción aparece una luz sobre ese círculo, aparecen unos anillos y unas siluetas entre los anillos, uno de los comensales voltea y luego se levanta y corre, antes de que otros reaccionen disca pulsando con la palma completa de la mano y espera nervioso y voltea y voltea, oye que se le acercan, aparece el chorro azul de el horizonte del portal, el horizonte se estabiliza, el es agarrado y ve pasar a la cantante que se lanza a el horizonte azul, el cae; la cantante esta cantando cuando oye gritos, baja la cara seria y enojada, se voltea ve que alguien ha activado el portal, ella corre, corre y se lanza al aro que es el portal, se siente algo raro, ella mira y piensa, advertencia de uso "no discar apresurado, un error de dirección y terminara en una situación diferente" ... .

ella sintió su piel pasando el horizonte del portal estelar, un cambio de temperatura, un cambio de olor, este olor con mas madera, ella en un instante penso árboles, abrió los ojos, dio otro paso adelante y vio a jaffas que estaban cuidando su japa'i, tenían sus armas preparadas y le dijeron varias palabras que no entendió pero recordó las otras veces que había pasado por el portal, levanto las manos y sonrió, dos de los guardias se pusieron detrás de ella y la empujaron, comenzo a caminar, se volteo y tropezó cayendo al suelo terragoso, se mancho su cuerpo de blanco, mas su cara, ella se observo, sonrió en una mueca *mas vale bella que sencilla, si nada mas traigo estos tacones y esta ropa*, estando en el suelo se quito los zapatos y se paro, la volvieron a empujar y siguio su camino, viendo un poco mas altos a los que veía; en una construcción de pieles y madera ella esta viendo una esfera, un hombre de piel morena como la de ella había dicho que quería oír porque y como había pasado el japa'i, ella comenzó a contar que estaba entreteniendo a turistas, viajeros en uno de los planetas de los antiguos tomados de los goa'uld y que había visto un hombre que corría de otros y de repente se había abierto el portal, que ella había corrido y había pasado el horizonte y había llegado ahí, a una pregunta ella contesto, "si, tau'ri, latina", el mismo sujeto había traído la esfera de comunicación y había establecido un enlace visual con representantes aschen que estaban un poco mas serios de como los recordaba ella y no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decían, después el sujeto tok'ra le dijo que la iban a llevar a una nave y la iban a llevar a un planeta tau'ri-aschen y la dejarían ahí para que ellos discaran a su planeta; en la nave ella se acomoda la larga falda que lleva, solo ve sus pies en sandalias, toma la falda en sus manos y camina por el puerto de carga, llega a la unión de la cabina de pilotaje y observa los colores cambiantes de la ventana con los efectos de hipervelocidad, dice desde ahí "¿qué es ese efecto?, ¿estrellas, galaxias pasando?", el piloto se voltea e inclina la cabeza, dice unas palabras que ella no entiende, ella levanta las manos, con la falda, el se voltea y sigue pilotando la nave, ella camina de vuelta a la bodega de carga toma algo y come; ella observa al piloto comer mirando por la ventana las luces y manchas pasando, con una mano sobre otra esfera, esta opaca, ella se sienta y se toma las rodillas con las manos, observa la pared del frente del piloto, baja la vista hacia el metal, baja las rodillas, cruza las piernas, se pasa los dedos de las manos por los dedos de los pies, mueve la cintura de lado a lado, un ligero dolor o molestia en la espalda; ella esta acostada sobre la espalda, siente un ligero tirón en su cuerpo, levanta el tronco, busca sus sandalias y se las pone, se levanta, toma la falda con las manos y camina a la cabina de pilotaje, se topa con el jaffa a medio camino, este le toma la mano con la falda y la guía a un círculo que ella había visto antes, le toma la cintura, le pasa las manos por los brazos y piernas, ella entiende y se pone en firmes, el piloto camina hacia un panel y oprime varios leds grandes y de colores, ella ve una luz, unos anillos a su alrededor, ella mira, después los anillos desaparecen, desaparece la luz, ve personas vestidas en uniformes, *casa, estoy en casa*, le pasan un celular-radio "¿si?".


	2. Chapter 2

el planeta aschen ha producido portales para los territorios de la alianza, en la tierra  
los encargados de el comando sg han dispuesto la distribución de 5 de ellos en satélites  
naturales de planetas de el sistema solar, junto con naves espaciales base de transporte  
de personal para el manejo y recolección de materias primas, con la tecnología conjunta para  
la transformación y adaptación de estos materiales en combustibles y minerales consumibles,  
varias compañías privadas crecen y compiten por estos contratos a escala solar; la cantante  
se prepara para una presentación, en su memora aún esta el recuerdo lejano de la  
experiencia vivida en el espacio, ella ha retomado su carrera artística de nuevo dentro  
de el planeta y solo transportándose en viajes aéreos y terrestres, esta sentada en su  
taburete de su departamento con una blusa brillante y una ropa interior que le cubre hasta  
el principio de los muslos, ella observa colgados de las puertas de su closet abierto 4  
pantalones ajustables al cuerpo para ser lucidos pegados a el cuerpo, se levanta y  
desprende uno de color claro obscuro, se inclina y enciende con la voz la iluminación  
3, una simulación de luz de atardecer ilumina su habitación, ella observa el tono de la  
ropa, se vuelve a sentar en el taburete y se comienza a poner el pantalón levantando las  
piernas, tiene una pierna doblada y la otra extendida cuando se oye el aparato de  
comunicación, ella, con las manos ocupadas, dice "reconocimiento de llamada", oye quien  
esta llamando, batallando como estaba con su pantalón levanta la vista viendo a la pantalla  
, grita llamando a su compañera que le arregla los contratos y su rostro aparece en la  
pantalla, dice "¿qué hace el representante de presentaciones extramundo llamando?", suelta  
una de sus manos de el pantalón y apunta con el dedo indice la pantalla continuando  
"sabes que no hago ya viajes espaciales", baja un poco la voz "o por portales", oye "bueno,  
bien, tomo la llamada, despreocupate", ella deja de insistir con el pantalón, después de  
unos momentos se lo saca y se pone de pie, se pone una toalla de falda con un nudo y sale  
de su habitación, camina por el pasillo y llega a una sala donde ve a su "representante"  
hablando a una pantalla sentada, ve en la pantalla un hombre trajeado parado escuchando,  
ella se acerca y se sienta en el brazo de el sillón-sofa, dice "hola, ¿si me pueden  
actualizar sobre el tema?", se frota con la mano un pie, oye "... una serie de  
presentaciones en diferentes planetas", la cantante baja la vista al pie, mira de reojo a  
su amiga que la esta viendo.

en la central de seguridad y vigilancia de portales de transporte y viajes se comenta de  
la viajera que protesto y protesto cuando le ponían el traje espacial, los que vigilaban  
dijeron que decía "para que un traje espacial si es un portal", "solo porque es un contrato  
valido", "de veras, ¿porqué el traje espacial?", entre los que lo comentaban decían "que  
era como los de vigilancia ¿o no?", "el mínimo de información pero lo suficiente"; en el  
satélite helado de saturno a donde estaba la dirección de portal, unos tecnicos-mineros  
recibieron a la cantante cuando traspaso el umbral, le vieron la cara a través de el casco  
y leyeron sus datos vitales, después le conectaron un aparato a su traje que comunicaba  
estos datos, ubicación, comunicación, de pronto le alzaron los brazos cruzandolos

sobre el torso con los codos sobresaliendo en el traje espacial , le aseguraron esa  
posición con unos seguros y le cargaron dos de ellos cumpliendo el procedimiento autorizado  
para los viajeros de visita y paso de la compañía; la cantante se había sentido traicionada  
y empezó a reclamar al ver el traje espacial, los ayudantes le habían hablado diciendo que  
era para su propia seguridad, ella dijo que ya había estado en el espacio, y otras cosas,  
cuando cruzo el aro del portal caminaba normal y no se atrevia ni a cerrar los ojos, cuando  
estaba ya del otro lado pensó *a veces flotan, me dijeron, para eso los procedimientos*,  
no sintió cuando le conectaban el aparato, pero si sintió que le cargaban, lo cual confundió  
con flotar, grito "¡estoy flotando, me voy flotando¡", oyo claramente "revisen al viajero",  
ella de repente vio su reflejo en el casco de quien se acerco, empezo a reir, y reir, se  
oyo "continúen el paso del viajero, los datos corporales reflejan alegría no miedo", el  
tecnico-minero le puso los pulgares hacia arriba, ella solo bajo y subio la cabeza, dijo y  
en voz alta "¡acabar haciendo una entrada de vedette como la segunda vez¡", y penso que  
quizás no se veía tan bien de traje espacial.

al salir de el portal, después de haberse presentado a los jefes de personal, seguridad,  
minería, transito de vehículos, etc. y de pasar las explicaciones de "lugar" de  
base de astropuerto y de "la puerta" (satélite con superficie solida y con tránsitos  
regulares en cercanía de los otros satélites de producción, alguno de los presentes  
había dicho que no se tomara en cuenta el dato de la atmósfera respirable de 3 metros,  
la cantante había aprovechado para preguntar con semblante interesado "¿porqué?", otro le  
contesto "porque sería equivalente a respirar en una ciudad de aire de tanque de  
oxígeno y a 8800 metros de altura", ella sonrió, los demás sonrieron cortesmente, salvo 2  
que se quedaron observando, después de un rato abrieron una compuerta, le indicaron  
mensajes de datos en letras grandes, "importante, color verde es correcto, para  
usted color amarillo pregunte a cualquiera o notifique", comenzaron a caminar agarrados a  
cables sujetos al suelo, la cantante espero, como nadie decía nada comento "estos cables,  
me recuerdan oficinas de pago", uno de sus acompañantes, observando a mineros en  
una "plaza" de mineral dijo "comente de lugares fuera de lo común, como caminar bajo el  
mar o caminos difíciles de montaña", le sonrió, "de alguien como usted es un halago"; la  
cantante en realidad sonrió al darle un paseo de reconocimiento de el lugar de la  
presentación, ella había visto el sitio, líneas que parecían caminos transitados al  
aire libre y que ahora al verlo le recordaron lo que era en realidad, grutas cubiertas en  
la superficie por un domo, le pusieron al cuello y oído un aparato, que ella no había  
visto antes siquiera y ellos se pusieron cerca, movieron las manos y ella empezó a cantar,  
sono mal, la cantante les dijo "mas bajo, agudos, voz femenina", ellos, varios, repitieron,  
oyo "segunda vez de cantante", ella se sintió preocupada de nuevo.


End file.
